Rainy Kittens and Burnt Bacon
by Rockstar Ninjas
Summary: Quinn, Rachel and Kitty are all roommates in New York. What happens when Marley steps in? Why won't Santana go home? Faberry. Karley. P.S I DIDN'T write the Kitty and Quinn chapters that was irockaharmony but I wrote Rachel and Marley chapters. So, enjoy and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Rachel I wake up to my cell phone blazing I crack open my eyes to see Quinn calling, I look at the clock. 2 AM. Why is Quinn calling so early?

"Hello" I said

"Rachel! I need you to pick me up" Quinn is drunk, I can hear it in her voice.

"Quinn have you been drinking"

"NNNNNNOOOOO!"

"Quinn.." "Okay, maybe a little"

"Quinn... I have my first show tommrrow, I need my sleep."

"PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE, RACH!"

"Fine, I'm coming"

I got up and threw on a t-shirt and jeans and ran out the door. I walk out into the bitter, cold outside. Fuck! Why didn't I bring a jacket and where was Quinn anyway? I grabb my phone and call her back but, it's not Quinn, Santana or Kitty that answers. "Hello?" The person over the phone says.

"Umm... Who is this?" Maybe just a little bit of hostility in my voice. Quinn and I aren't TOGETHER but she is my roommate and I'm not about to let her get date raped.

"This is Marley, I met your friends at the bar and they were really drunk so, I'm helping them get home. Or, err, trying to... They're umm highly intoxicated."

"AYE YO PUPPY EYES! MY GIRL KITTY HERE THINKS YOU'RE H-O-T-T HOT!"

"Shut the fuck up, Satan!" I hear Santana yell, then kitty hiss, over the phone. It's too damn early. "Oh... where are you?" Of course they were going to a bar. Santana was going with. Is that girl ever sober? Maybe it's time for an intervention... "Ummmm outside Miller's Bar on fifth ave I believe" the girl, Marley, interrupts my musings. "Oh! Thats right down the street stay there! I'm coming." I hang up the phone and run barefoot down the cold ass sidewalk to 5th Ave. WHY THE HELL DIDNT I WEAR SHOES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! When I turn I see three figures laughing and stumbling as they walk with another trying to keep them from falling. Damn they are WASTED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2- Quinn

"Oh come on Quinn! I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"No really Santana I don't even know what happened. I had it all planned out and then I just... Word vomit. I'm never going to get a job." I slam my head onto the cool counter of the bar.

"No I'm sure you could be a prostitute if you wanted to! I mean you're not disgusting looking." Kitty chimes in, supportive as always. I lift my head and glare at her and she tries to save herself "Well I mean uh.. Maybe like..."

"A damn high class hooker!" Santana says as she claps me on the back. Is she drunk already?

"Santana... Are you drunk already? We've been here all of ten minutes." I ask.

"I think the real question is why are you not drunk already!"

"Did that even make sense? No I don't think it did." Kitty says mostly to herself as she sips her vodka and fruit punch. Interesting combination.

"Quinn babe you need to loosen up! HEY CAN WE GET A COUPLE SHOTS OF TEQUILA OVER HERE?!" Santana yells at the bartender over the music. Twenty minutes and a half dozen shots later, I don't remember why I was upset in the first place.

And then I'm on stage, gripping a microphone and belting out the lyrics to one of my favorite songs.

"I've been here before a few times

And I'm quite aware we're dying

And your hands they shake with goodbyes. And I'll take you back if you'd have me. So here I am, I'm trying. So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you always. Kiss you taste you all night always"

I've never felt so free. Sure, maybe I'm a little drunk, but as I finish the song, I swear I'm... Clear? I don't know. I may have just been really drunk.

Santana and Kitty are cheering for me as I walk off stage. They want an encore, but I know it's time for me to leave. I give them a slurred goodbye and walk out the door.

"Fuck" I breathe under my breath. It's freaking cold. Wait. Where am I? I decide to do the smart thing and pull out my phone to call my roommate, Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel says groggily over the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rachel

As Marley and I drag the drunken trio up to the apartment on the 7th floor, I find myself wondering why I live in the seventh fucking floor. And why we don't have a freaking elevator. And why the hell are my two roommates fucking alcoholics. My arms ache and I try to hold up Quinn and Kitty as I open the door.

The door flings open I walk Kitty and Quinn to their rooms.

"Umm...what should I do with... Santana is it?" Marley asks. I look up forgetting she was here.

" Oh, just drop her on the couch." I say looking at the clock. 3:30 am, I may as well stay up. I have to shower, do my morning ritual and make breakfast for 4.

"Ummm... Okay bye then" Marley says, reaching for the door. I shake myself from my train of thought, again forgetting about Marley. I then realize it's 3:30 and she would have to walk home by herself and she did help me with my drunk, idiotic friends.

"Wait! You can stay here! Its really late and I need to thank you some how. You can just crash on the couch just push Santanna off."

"But I dont want to be a-"

"You wont be a bother and I am not taking no for an awnswer."

"Okay, I guess I will stay."

"Good! Just shove Santana off the couch, she sleeps way to heavy to wake is a blanket under the coffee table. Use that." Make that breakfast for 5. I head towards the bathroom to get ready for a shower, do my moring ritual and make pankcakes with gummy bears. At this time I remember I have a show today... FUCK MY LIFE...Ryan Murphy (the writer/proudcer of the play) is going to kill me! Fucking alcoholic roommates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kitty

I wake up with a massive headache. I look over and see a couple of ibuprofen and a full glass of water. Thank you, Rachel. I take the meds and walk out into the living room with my eyes shut tight. God is the freaking sun inside our apartment today? I'm walking blindly and run straight into a figure.

"What the hell!" I whisper-scream as I'm caught before I can crumble to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even like here you walk up!" I open my eyes and stare into the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Whoa" I stutter out.

"What?" The girl asks. I shake myself out of my stupor. Pull yourself together, woman!

"Wait... Who are you? Why are you in my apartment?"

"We'll, Kitty this kind young soul, Marley, HELPED ME CARRY YOUR DRUNK ASS HOME LAST NIGHT!" Rachel pops out of the kitchen and screams. I crumble to the ground into a fetal position.

"Inside voice, Bitch." I hiss.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up? Kay thanks." Santana grumbles from the floor.

"Wait. Why the hell am I on the floor?" Santana asks nobody in particular. I roll my eyes and stand up, slowly. I whimper at the pain in my head.

"Raaaaccchhheeelll! I want baaaacccooonnnn!" I whine.

"Kitty, I will not be cooking that animal carcass for you to consume!" Damn vegans. I contort my face into a pout and the girl, Marley, laughs. I swear it's the most amazing sound-

What the hell? Am I gay? Wait what the hell? Stop staring at her you look like a creeper. Oh no she saw you staring. Shit shit say something.

"Koalas have two penises!" What the fuck. Marley looks surprised, and then she laughs. Like, really laughs. I'm such an idiot. Why... Ugh. I look away and see my cousin, Quinn crawling, literally crawling out of her room.

"Quinn make me some fucking bacon you alcoholic."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- marley

Wake up to pain in my back. Ugh... I fell asleep on a couch... An orange couch! Wait this is not my apartment. I start to panic; was I kidnapped or am I just sick? Then it hits me, I am at...umm... Rachel's house.

I get up and walk towards the open kitchen, the smell of pancakes hits me, it is the most amazing smell ever.

"Oh hey! Marley...right? You want some panckes?" Rachel says, pointing to the pankcake batter.

"No thank you. Can I use your bathroom?" I ask, a little tired.

"Of course. Its down the hall to the right."

"Okay thank you" I say, turning out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Then I'm blindsided by something! I puff out some air.

"What the hell?!" she yells. She was the drunk one who told me that I was hot the whole time when I was helping her friends. When she wasn't intoxicated she was kinda pretty...MARLEY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU HAVE JAKE! And... You're straight... Right? Marley this is not the time to be questioning your sexuallity! Then out of no where the girl in front of my says, "Koalas have two penises!" My first reaction is WHHHHAAATTT IN GOD'S NAME, but instead I laugh and walk to the bathroom to do my stuff.  
When I walk out Kitty is standing there with a piece of bacon on a plate.

"I know this is a weird place to give you food...but here is shitty bacon beacuse QUINN BURNED THE SHIT OUT OF IT! Bacon is bacon." She said shoving the plate to me.

"I don't want any... Thanks for the offer." I say, trying to get out of this akwardness.

"You... Don't... Want... Bacon. Are you on one of those weird ass diets where you dont eat meat but you eat all the shitty 'health' stuff?"

"No, I'm just not hungry." I say, brushing past her to the front door of the building, only to find the most adorable ball of fur sitting on the sidewalk looking cute! So, I pick him up and start walking home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Quinn

Why did I go out with Santana and Kitty? Why? Ugh my brain hurts. Eyes... Open please. I will my eye to open and see the ibuprofen and water on my nightstand. Rachel, I love you.

I roll out of bed and try to stand but...effort. I decide to crawl out to the living room. I mean, why not. I barely make it out of my bedroom when I hear Kitty grumble, "Quinn make me some fucking bacon you alcoholic."

Normally I would argue and say I'm not an alcoholic but the smell of pancakes and the idea of bacon stops me. I pick myself up off the floor and walk into the kitchen where I see Rachel dancing with her headphones in, already dressed for the day, flipping pancakes on the griddle. Rachel is putting all her weight on one leg and I just can't help myself. I smile and kick her knee, making it give out. A pancake goes in the air and she falls on top of me with a yelp. This is extremely painful in my mildly hungover state, but it's so worth it.

"What the hell, Quinn?!" Rachel shrieks. I laugh at her angry pouty face as I help her to her feet.

"Can I has bacon now pweeeaaasee Rachey?"

"Make your own damn animal carcass." She grumbles out. I register that she actually is upset... Uh-oh.

I start cooking the bacon and then turn back to Rachel. I reach over and take her earbuds out and turn around.

"Hey... I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I ask sincerely.

She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. They're glistening with tears. Oh god. What did I do?!

"I have a show today, Quinn. My first play in New York. Did you forget? I should've been sleeping last night but instead, I had to go pick your drunk ass up so you wouldn't get raped!" She's talking really fast and I know she's stressed out. How could I forgot about the freaking play?! I pull her into a hug as she starts to cry.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry! I just had that job interview yesterday and it didn't go very well... And... Santana... I'm sorry Rach, really." She nods into my chest and I hold her for a few more moments. Hey, this is kind of nice and Rachel smells-

"OHMYGOD THE BACON! What have I done?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Rachel After the Quinn fiasco I need to go out for a originally it was a run, but I decide against it. What I really need is a nap. I have serious conflicting feelings for Quinn, some days we're just roommates, but others, we're...more. Ugh... Quinn... Sometimes it is really annoying not knowing how you feel for someone. Rachel Barbra Berry stop thinking about Quinn! You need something to keep your mind occupied...because when it isn't, Quinn always creeps into it. I don't know why but she does... She just so pretty and perfect. It just I lo- RACHEL FUCKING BERRY STOP IT! Think about something else...like the show. Yes! The show! The show will be great but I could practice my lines a little more. Okay breathe Rachel, breathe. It's time to focus... when I'm completely focused, a door comes out and hits me in the face. "Oh, I'm so sorry...Rachel?! Is that you?" I hear from the girl who just whacked me with the door. I crack open my eyes, It's...Marley..?

"Oh thank god your'e okay! I was nervous for a moment there." I make a weird groan as I begin to sit up and Marley grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Owww, Marley! Wait... You left the apartment? I thought you were still asleep! You left without saying good-bye! I need to get your cell phone number!"My face begins to burn where the door hit me. I look at Marley and she's red in the face.

"I'm sorry, it was awkward in there..." She says. "Awkward... How was it..." I stop right there when I see the most adorable kitten ever!

"What is that?" I ask. "Its kitty...I mean...a kitten." Marley says, pointing to the building she just came out of, the humane socitey."I found it when I left your apartment and it looked lonely...and lost. So I tried to take him to the humane society, but they're filled to capacity as is and they didn't have a record of him being owned by anyone else... so I get to keep him because...I don't know. He's cute."

"Oh, Well what is his name?" I ask, curious.

"I don't know. I was thinking Rain, but... That sounds stupid."

"No! Its cute, but why Rain?" I ask, looking at the kitten. It seems almost dead but its little body moves up and down with it's breath.

"His spots... They look like rain drops..." Marley explains, shifting around untill the kitten pops it's head out of his comfy little ball.

"Aawwww it's cute." Its white with with little brown, black, and orange blotches. It has big blue eyes... Like Marley. It is too cute for words.

"Now.. I need your phone number. You stayed at my house and it is required for me to have your cell phone number because we are friends now! If I have a party, I will need ALL of my friends!" Which obviously isn't many... I take out my phone and scroll to the contact section, opening it up to a new one.

"Ummm... will Kitty be at the parties?" Marley asks quietly. I'm kind of confused because Kitty is my roommate and of course she would come, but I answer her anyway, "Of course! She's my roomate. Now tell me your phone number."

"Okay, it's 308-7291-828... And ummm... Can you tell Kitty that I ate bacon that wasn't burnt." Marley says, giggling to herself.

"Ummm... Sure... Oh! There's a party tonight actually, I have a show and we're going to have a party after it. The party starts at 10 p.m. DON'T BE LATE! I hate when people are late!" "Okay, Kitty will be there right?!" Marley blurts, a little exicted.

"Yes... But by the time you get there she more than likely be highly intoxicated..." "That's fine ... I mean I will be there." "Great! Don't be late" I say. And then my phone rings. Ryan Murphy. I sigh and answer: "Hello?"

"RACHEL I NEEDED YOU HERE LIKE AN HOUR AGO!" Ryan shouts through the phone.

"Practice isn't untill 2 p.m. though."

"NOT ON SHOW DAYS IT STARTS AT 11:30!"

"Geeze... I'll be there soon!"

"YOU BETTER!" Ryan says as I click the phone off.

"What was that about?" Marley asks with furrowed brows.

"My boss is being a bitch, I have to go! Bye! Rember the party!" I turn and dart away before Marley can respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Quinn

I'm cleaning up the kitchen when I hear the door slam and Santana shout "IM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP! WHAT IS WITH ALL THE FUCKING NOISE?! Hey! Where did my blanket go?"

I roll my eyes and walk into the living room. I see Kitty standing by the door, looking like a sad little... Kitten? I shake my head at my own thoughts.

"Kitty? What's wrong little cousin?" She looks at me with a pout.

"I'm so freaking stupid." She mumbles. I walk over and engulf her in a hug.

"You're not stupid... All the time... Err.. Right Santana?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Santana grumbles from the floor. I roll my eyes. She has her own freaking apartment.

"Come on." I say, leading kitty to sit at the breakfast bar. Once we're sat, I fold my hands and look at my little cousin's blue eyes. "Let's talk." I say seriously. Kitty rolls her eyes but starts talking anyway.

"That girl? Marley? I don't know what just happened... She just had these amazing blue eyes and I was trying to talk to her and.. I used bacon. And then I said something about koalas... I can't... Why did I get so nervous?!"

I look at her, I must look confused because she groans and puts her face in her hands. "I don't know, Quinn. I think I might be... Attracted to her... But I don't want to be... It's weird." She explains.

I smile knowingly. "Little Kitten has a crush." Her face flushes red.

"Like you've got room to talk! You've been in love with Rachel for years!" She retorts. Now my face flushes.

"Who told you that?! I am not in love with Rachel!" I whisper scream. Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Oh please. You're a sucky liar."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH RACHEL!" I scream.

"YES YOU FUCKING ARE!" Santana shouts from the living room.

"GO HOME, SANTANA!" Kitty and I yell simultaneously.

Kitty's eyes soften when she looks at me. "Hey, look. It's ok. She likes you too. We all know you're meant to be together."

"We... She's not even gay... Neither am I for that matter!"

"QUINN YOU ARE SOOOO GAY!" Santana chimes in.

"SANTANA I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Quinn... Look. Nobody cares that you like Rachel.. Well we care but... We... Ship you. In a good way." Kitty interrupts my rant.

I put on a what the fuck face. "Ship? Kitty... What?" She shakes her head.

"Look it's a long story. Just know that we're rooting for you and Rach. Have been for years." She explains. She gets up to leave but I stop her.

"About the Marley thing. Kitty, give it time. You don't really know much about this girl. I'm sure Rachel invited her to the party I'm positive she planned for tonight after the show. Talk to her. Get to know her. See how it pans out. Ok?"

Kitty nods. I sigh.

"Looks like we both have some serious love issues." I say.

"Must run in the family. Along with bitchiness and the inability to cook 'cause it smells like some burnt ass shit up in here!" Santana says from the doorway.

"SANTANA GO HOME!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Marley

I toss another dress on the floor in exterme frustration. I have to look good. Kitty is going to be there and.. I just cant look like a hobo! Ugh... I reach the back of my closet and there... sitting there... The perfect dress.

I throw the dress on the bed and do all the normal girly things to get ready for the party... It takes forever but its worth it. I can't wait for Kitty to see me! So, I grab my bag-purssey thing and slip out the door. That's when my roomate/akward drunken boyfriend Jake shows up.

"Hey Mar, What up with the fancy shit.. You going somewhere?" Jake says with a stumble and a drunken slur. I hate when he's drunk. He can be so nice when he's sober... But he's always drunk. So he's always an ass... Why am I with him?

"Yes Jake, I told you. I'm going to a party with some new friends." I say with an edge to my voice. I am sick of his drunkenness! Last time I saw him sober was SENIOR YEAR and that was 2 years ago... Again, why am I with him?!

"Sweet! Party! Let's Go! Party equals free beer and wherever free beer is, I will be there!" He says, walking towards me and grabbing at my wrist. I deflect his action and take a step back.

"No! Jake! I'm going alone! You're drunk, you look awful, and you smell like cheap perfume."

"Come on Mar, I thought we were together and we loved each other." Not that card again... That's it. I'm done. He has been a jerk for the past 2 years.. Im just... Done... And I think I might like someone else... I like Kitty... This brings a smile to my face.

"You know what you can do Jake? Get your stuff out of MY apartment and LEAVE because we are DONE!" I shout and turn on my heals, walking down the stairs to the front door and outside. I am going to an amazing party.

As I walk down the street to Rachel, Quinn, and Kitty's apartment I feel so...free! And I love it! I can do whatever I want... maybe I can have a drink for the first time..maybe that's pushing it. We will have to see.

I walk until I see their building. By the time I reach the building, I'm at a jog. I fling open the door and waltz up the stairs to the 7th floor. I walk to apartment 703 where the blaring music is coming from and knock.

Santana flings the door open, looks me over and shouts over her shoulder, "KITTY! THE GIRL YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! HURRY UP!"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP SANTANA!" Kitty shouts over the music, walking up to the door and shoving Santanna out of the way. "Your girlfriend is acting crazy! Calm her the fuck down." Kitty grumbles.

"Whatever." Santana says, getting up and walking away.

"Ummm... Hi, Kitty..." I say quietly. She looks great and.. I think she is kinda sober.

"I heard you ate bacon for me?" Kitty says with a smile. I'm thrown off by the random comment but it makes me smile.

"Yes, to show that I can eat food that's really bad for you."

"Well get out of the hall and join the party!" Kitty says, grabbing my hand and yanking me inside to the party.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kitty

I'm currently waiting in my crowded apartment for Marley. She better be here. Soon. I hate most of these people and my talk with Quinn had convinced me to try and get to know her. What have I got to lose right?

"Yo chica! Are you still sober? What's up kid?!" Santana says as she stumbles into my line of sight. I roll my eyes. I can't get drunk... I have to try and impress Marley at least a little. But... Maybe a drink to calm my nerves? I look to Santana holding out a drink for me. I take it willingly and gulp down the burning liquid.

Santana smiles and then her back straightens. "Shhh! Someone's at the door!" She says as she creeps through the crowd of people. We really need to get her some help.. Just as I think that, I hear a loud crunch and look over to see Brittany smashing beer cans agains her forehead like a college frat boy... Oh lord. Santana and her girlfriend both need help.

"KITTY! THE GIRL YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! HURRY UP!" Santana shouts. My face flushes a bit at her comment.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SANTANA! Your girlfriend is acting crazy. Calm her the fuck down!" I say as I walk to the door and see Marley standing there. She looks so innocent and smiley an- shit Kitty, stop staring!

"I heard you ate bacon for me!" I say. Wow I'm stupid. She replies but I'm too busy staring at her eyes to notice what she's saying. They're really blue. I mutter something along the lines of "let's go join the party", grab her hand, and pull her into the action.

There are people dancing and drinking everywhere. I look over and see Quinn sitting on the couch, staring at Rachel like a sad puppy. I don't have time to help her at the moment though. Marley is standing right next to me!

"Err do you want a drink?" I ask.

"I've actually never... Yea I'll have a drink!" She says almost uncertainly. I look at her funny but the poor her a cup of whatever concoction Santana made up. She takes a sip and her face puckers up. I can't help but laugh at her expression.

"How do people drink this?! It's awful!" She says. But she takes another sip. And then another. And another... I take the cup away from her.

"Whoa there. Don't get too carried away. Santana's shit can mess you up real good real fast."

"Don't swear, Kitty." She slurs out. Great...

The music stops and Rachel is standing on the coffee table. It's completely silent for a couple seconds then..."KAROKE!" Rachel shouts. Marley's eyes light up. She looks at me.

"Do you want to go up?" I ask her.

"Not alone... Go with me?" She pleads. Those eyes... Damn it.

"Yo Rach!" I shout. She waves us over to the machine.

"Song?" She asks.

"I GOT THIS!" Quinn shouts, budging through the people. "Just get on up there Little Cuz." She says with a wink. I'm scared... I look at Marley and walk up onto the table. She follows my lead.

The familiar beat starts to play and I immediately shoot a glare at Quinn. She only smiles. I've been belting this song out all week... I got this. But it's not really a... Whatever. Marley looks excited.

I start off.

_"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top."_

Marley joins in.

_"I love the way you make me feel_

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it"

I need to smile.. She's amazing. Oh yea, rapping.

_"Say, I'm thinking‚ about her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not?"_

_Marley smiles at me._

_"You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause youre a keeper_

_So dont you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad girl, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, dont know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I dont wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me"_

She said girl... She changed the lyrics. I join her in the chorus.

_"I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Ooh its so crazy you get my heart jumpin_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it aint a question, quick question_

_Cause girl I know just what you like"_

_I smile and drop out._

_"So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover and friend, youl find it all in me_

_Stay by your sidel, I will never leave you_

_And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So dont you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad girl, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don‚t know how you did it_

_And I don‚t care who sees it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you‚ are next to me"_

I smile and step forward as I join her for the chorus again.

_"I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you"_

I turn towards the whopping audience and rap my part.

"_Uh, uh_

_I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You a princess to the public but a freak when it‚ time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin‚ in mine_

_Come and watch a movie with me_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that‚ groovy_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you I‚ not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you"_

_By the end of this I'm facing Marley. She's looking back at me as she sings her part._

_"So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad girl, must admit it_

_You got my heart, don‚t know how you did it_

_And I don‚'t care who sees it babe_

_I don'twant to hide the way I feel when your'e next to me"_

She reaches out to grab my hand as we sing the end chorus.

_"I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_i love the way, i love the way_

_baby i love the way, ooh i love the way_

_The way I love you_

_the way i love you, you, you_

_yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, i love it_

_I love the way you make me feel"_

The beat dies away and everybody hollers. We were freaking awesome. I look to Marley, she's staring at the people with a grin on her face, still clutching my hand. Maybe it's the little alcohol running in my blood, or the adrenaline from performing, but I get the urge to lean in and kiss her. So I do. On the cheek. Marley looks at me, surprised at first, but then she smiles and grips my hand tighter, leading me off the table and towards the front door. I look over and see Quinn smirking. But she still doesn't have Rachel.

_**AN: Hello, whoever is reading this. I'm irockaharmony. I write the Quinn and Kitty chapters. Because I'm too lazy to write a whole story by myself. Just thought I should say that... Anyways the song is The Way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Rachel I'm shaking. My body is pulsing.. Why am I so nervous?! I have done dozens of performances...but never this big.. Never in New York as a lead in Hashtag Baby! Well, Quinn will be in the crowd. I peek through the curtian to look at Quinn's seat but its empty... I go on in 3 mintues. Why isn't Quinn here!? I can't call her I go on in THREE FREAKING MINTUES!

I stand there waiting it felt like forever... Now it's time for me to go on. When I walk on I take a glance at Quinn's seat.. Empty...

I walk off the stage as the lights dim with a smile on my face but my heart is broken... Quinn didn't' show. I walk into my dressing room and pull out my cellphone about to call her but instead tears start to flow... She never came.

I must've fallen asleep beacuse I awake to my phone ringing. A text from Quinn:

Where are you the party is about to start are you coming?!

I sit for a few mintues just staring at the message. She rembered the party, but not my SHOW! Ugh! Quinn! I'm pretty upset. No. I'm pissed. I get up and run out into a downpour.

When I get to the apartment I'm so mad I want to punch something. I walk into my apartment and there are people everywhere and I just want them all out.. ALL OF THEM OUT! I don't even say a word as I walk to my room. I slam the door behind me and sit on the bed with my stuffed monkey that Quinn got me.

I need to talk to somebody. As if on cue, at that moment somebody knocks on my door. I roll around to see Kurt walking in. "Rachel?! Come on! Let's cel-" he stops mid-sentence and looks at me lying there with my monkey.

"Oh... Rachel, what's wrong?" He asks, turning and shutting the door. He walks to me and plops onto the bed. I look at him, upset, on the edge of tears.

"Quinn didn't come to my show and I asked her too! She knew how important this was to me! She rembered the party!"

"Oh! No! I know how much you love her, Ra-"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH QUINN!"

"Rachel... Are you kidding me? We all know you love her."

"I know!" I shoot up, in utter shock that I said that... I admitted it... I love Quinn Fabray. I look at Kurt and he just stares at me with a dumbfounded expression. "You said that, you love... I can't beli-" he was cut off by Quinn busted in the room.

"RRRRAAACCCHHHYYYY! Come on! The party is out there!" She grabs my wrist and pulls me out into the party. She is drunk. I guess that's why she wasn't at my play. She was to busy with her friends... My heart sinks...

"Quinn! Stop!" I say, ripping my wrist away from her as I sit on the couch.

"Just stop, Quinn." I say, tearing up.

"Rachy... What did I do?"

"You forgot to come to the show! MY VERY FIRST SHOW! YOU DIDN'T COME!" I say as I look up into Quinn's face. She gives the puppy eyed sad face. The music is on full blast and everyone can still hear me.. There's only one soulution.. karaoke...

I get up on the table and shout "KARAOKE!" At the top of my lungs... I waited for a voluenteer, it was Marley and Kitty. Quinn popped up and said something I didn't get and then the song began.

I get down and sit back on the couch. I look at Quinn and say, a little annoyed, "Why did you miss the play, is there even a reason for you to miss one of the biggest days in my li-"

"Rachel there is a reason" she has that damn drunken slur!

"Well what is it?!" She looks down and gets up and to walk to her room; I follow.

"Quinn, what is it? I want to know! I just want to know..." Quinn opens the door to her room and we walk in. She begins to rumage through the junk in the drawer. Then she finds it. "This is why!" She says, raising up a box and picture of Barbra Streisand with an autograph on it.. It was signed by Barbra! I stand there in shock.

"Quinn where did you.. where did you get that?" "Barbra was making an apperence and I knew that it was the same day as the play! But I was sure I'd be done in time for the play... I went to them and.. The line was long as fuck, Rachy... You didn't think that I would miss your show, if it wasn't a good reason, right?"

"No, it's just..."

"Rachel, you thought that... I would miss your show for some bullshit?!" She's upset.. No she's pissed. She walks up to me hands me the picture along with a small box. She looks deep into my eyes.

"I love you Rachel." She brushes past me back to the party and shuts the door.

I sit on the bed with the box in my lap, I slowly start to open it... Then Kurt busts the door open, "What was that?!" He says with two cups in his hand.

"What?" I say, a little confused as I shut the box lid.

"That! The whole Quinn and Rachel in a room together?!" Kurt said handing me a cup with some weird liquid Santana made up.

"I'll tell you later. Go have fun, i have to put something away." I say, getting up, grabbing the picture and the box and walking out intothe hall. I sneak my way into my room and put my things down. Then I enter the party, only to see Kitty pulling Marley out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Quinn I wake up, for the second day in a row, with a huge hangover. Maybe Kitty is right about the whole alcoholic thing.

I can't really remember what happened at the party. I remember Kitty singing with Marley and... I GAVE RACHEL A CHARM BRACELET! And her Barbra autograph... I felt so proud of myself when I bought the pandora bracelet with a single music note charm. It may be simple... But I bet Rachel loves it. It really sucks that I missed her show. I remember her yelling at me... Whoa she was pissed. I'm probably more upset with myself than she is about missing the show. But it was Barbra! Rachel would've never forgave me if I passed up that opportunity! I was so sure I'd be able to make it on time... The line was so slow. I'll never miss another one of Rachel's shows. She was so upset...

Ugh my head. I need ibuprofen. Now. I look over to my nightstand, but there isn't a glass of water or pills... I don't know if I should be surprised. Is Rach still pissed?

I lift myself from my bed and stumble into the kitchen. I pop a couple Advil and look to the clock on the microwave; 11:30 am.

My eyes veer over to the fridge. There's a note stuck to it with my name on it from Rachel. What did I do now? I unfold the note.

"Quinn. Thank you! And maybe. We'll talk when I get home from work. Rachel."

Umm... What is she talking about? I'm guessing she's saying thanks for the bracelet and picture... But what is the maybe? And why do we need to talk?

I ponder this as I walk to Kitty's room. Maybe she can help me figure this out. I knock lightly on the door. "Kitty? You awake?" I ask as I open the door. I peek in, but the bed is neatly made and Kitty is nowhere to be found. Where is she?

There's a loud banging on the front door followed by "OPEN UP CHICA I'S GOTS TO PEE!" Santana...

I roll my eyes and go to open the door. "Santana, isn't there a bathroom at your apartment?"

"Bitch, be nice. I brought you breakfast." She says as she hands me a bagel and coffee then rushes to the bathroom. I roll my eyes again and take a seat on the couch, Rachel's note in my hands. Santana walks out of the bathroom moments later, taking a seat beside me.

"What's that?" She asks, pointing to the note.

"A note Rachel left me."

"Ooooohhh DRAMABOMB! What's it say?" I give her a what the fuck face.

"Have you been watching Adventure Time again?"

"That's besides the point. What does it say?"

"Well I gave her a charm bracelet last night so she said thanks..." I say.

"Well that's good... Why do you look confused?"

"Because then she said 'maybe' about something and said we need to talk... I don't understand."

Santana takes the note and reads it over. Her mouth drops open. "Oh shit!" She mutters. "I gotta go!" She gets up to leave but I grab her wrist.

"Wait! What? Do you know something? Did you do something? What the hell did you do? Santana!"

She avoids eye contact as she mumbles. "I... May have done something... But I was drunk... Don't get pissed! I was trying to help! I think..."

"What the hell did you do?" I ask exasperatedly. She looks at me sadly and sighs. "You know how I was here early yesterday before the party and asked to borrow one of your belts? Well no I guess because I didn't really verbally ask you... Anyways, I was looking through your closet and I found your diary... Interesting read by the way. Well I kept digging and found the box with the charm bracelet. I knew you were planning on giving it to Rachel I guess... I was drunk ok! I... I tore a page out of your diary that said something along the lines of 'Rachel will you go out with me please' and I stuck it in the box... Which you gave to Rachel. I knew you were in love with her! And I never found a belt..."

"SANTANA I WILL FUCKING KILL-"

"Quinn I'm home!" Kitty says, walking through the door. Santana sees a way to escape, and she makes a break for the door before I can even think about stopping her. Kitty looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asks as she walks over to sit on the couch next to me. I hand her the note, tears in my eyes. She reads it and looks at me, confused.

"Umm... What?" She asks.

"Santana... Asked Rachel out for me... I guess? Kitty, I don't know! She said we need to talk... What if that made her uncomfortable? What if she asks me to move out? Maybe I can tell her it was just Santana fucking around..."

"Quinn, why are you freaking out? She said maybe... It's easy to see you guys are like in love with each other. She just wants to talk. Don't kill Santana... She watches cartoons with me. And, frankly, this 'talk' you and Rachel are gonna have is long overdue. Let's just see how it pans out okay cuz?"

"Yea I guess you're right... Thanks Kitty." I say wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"Love you, Quinn." She says, hugging me back.

"Love you too, Kat. Hey... Where did you go last night?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Marley

Kitty pulled me out of the party and into the hallway. "Where are we going?" I asked. Wow, I felt weird, but a good kinda weird.

"We're going to get ice cream.. Duh!" Kitty said, dragging me down the stairs. I smiled at her as her hair bounced up and down. Her hair is so pretty and blonde. I giggled and watched it bounce. She turned her head and looked at me with her beatuiful big blue eyes... Wow they were pretty.

"What?" Kitty asked, smiling at me.

"Your hair it's really pretty and bouncy." I said as we left the buliding, we walked out hand and hand laughing at who knows what. Probably me.

"Marley, you know we passed the ice cream shop." Kitty said pointing back over her shoulder.

"Oh... Well let's go back." I said, turning and skipping back. "Kitty! Come on! Ice Cream!"

"Okay! Im coming!" Kitty said as she walked towards me and offered me her arm. I wrapped my own around it. We walked into the ice cream shop.

The bell rang as we walked inside. I looked around, it was just Kitty and I. We walked up to the counter... The person there was texting.

"Ummm... Hi can we have some ice cream please?" I said, trying to get her attention. It didn't work she was still texting. "Umm... Miss.. Can we please get so-"

"Hey, Bitch! Stop texting and do your godamn job!" Kitty said, raising her voice. I don't think I ever heard Kitty that loud or rude... but I kinda liked it...

Her comment got the clerks attention. "Well, that was rude! I was just texting my-"

"I don't give a rat's ass who you were texting! Just do your job and get us some damn ice cream!" Kitty snapped back before the clerk could finish.

"Fine! What kind do you want." The clerk said as Kitty looked at me, waiting for me to order.

"Umm.. I would like a choclate mint ice cream cone please. Kitty what would you like?" I asked, looking at her. She was still glaring at the clerk but when she face me her expression softened.

"I would love an orange dream cone!"

"Okay, Miss can we have one of those too, please?" The clerk looked up and nodded. She stuffed the cones with the ice cream and handed them to us.

"4.99" the clerk said, hitting the cash register. I reached into my purse to grab the money but Kitty stopped me.

"What do you mean 4.99, last time I checked ice cream was only a dollar here... Now here's your two dollars, goodbye." Kitty said, handing her the two dollars, taking me by the hand and walking me out.

"So... Where to next?!" Kitty asked as we walked down the street.

"My apartment is right down the street! Come on!" I said, yanking her down the street, both of us laughing.

When we finally got to the buliding, I stopped and turned to Kitty and said, "Be warned... I am a neat freak!" I said smiling. Kitty smilied and then began to laugh, it was the most amazing sound ever. "Come on!" I said, taking her hand once more and running up the stairs to my apartment.

I open the door an said, "Ta dah!"

"Holy Shit!" Kitty said, I looked at her confused. What was wrong? I turned to see my apartment destoryed.

"Oh.. My...my...my " I couldn't talk. All of my thing were trashed. Pictures broken, clothes torn, garbage tipped. I began to cry.. All of my things ruined beacuse I broke up with Jake...

"Marley.. Who did this?" Kitty said, walking over.

"My Ex-boyfriend a-and h-h-his friends... I broke up with him before t-the party and h-he did this." I said through my sobs.

"Oh... Marley, Im so sorry..." Kitty said, crouching down and hugging me. "Marley, its going to be okay... I will help you clean it up and I will find your little boyfriend and kick his ass, okay?" Kitty reassured, still holding me.

I laughed a little and looked at her,

"Really?!" As I hugged her back.

"Of course."

"Good, because I really hate this mess." I said as we started to laugh.

We slowly got up and started to pick things up and throwing things away. Then I walked into my room and saw everything gone. I sat down in the midddle of the floor. Everything was gone, my bed, my tv and Jake. All of it. I started to sob again. Then Kitty came in with Rain in her arms.

"Hey Marley, I found this- Marley what's wrong?" She said as she sat the cat down and took a seat beside me.

"Kitty, look around... Everything is gone; my things, my bed and Jake. All of it, gone." I said as I leaned on her shoulder, sobbing

"Marley... Its going to be okay. You wanna know what happened to me when I had a really bad breakup?" Kitty said, stroking my hair.

"W-w-what happened?"

"I moved out and moved to New York to go live with my alcoholic cousin and her future, uptight, food freak wife." She said. I smiled, I didnt know Rachel and Quinn were together; they make a good couple though...

"Well... I can't move, I have nowhere to go, Kitty."

"You can live with me..." Kitty said kind of uncertainly as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up to a really bad headache.. It must have been from the alcohol... Yuck... Never again. I woke up with a blanket and a pillow. I sat up and saw some ibuprofen and water with a letter. I picked it up and read it:

Dear Marley,

Take the ibuprofen, it will make you feel better. I swear I have taken enough. Please think about you moving in! Please!

Sincerely,

Kitty XOXO

I smiled at the letter and took the meds.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. But it's up now! Thanks for the reviews and follows! They are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 14- Kitty

Wow. Last night was... I'm not sure how to describe it. I don't even know this Jake guy but I really have the urge to call Santana so she can go with me to cut him. Honestly, how can anyone hurt Marley like that? And I asked her to come live with me? That seems kind of fast... How long have I even known this girl?

I tell Quinn about the whole predicament while she just listens intently, eyebrow raised in trademark Fabray fashion. After I finish the little story she purses her lips in thought, and then speaks.

"You... Invited her to live with us... Because her boyfriend trashed her apartment...?" She sort of asks in an annoyed yet confused way.

"It's her Ex, Ex-boyfriend. Yea, I guess I kind of did... Looking back on it, I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking, I was under the influence of Santana drinks." Quinn cringes at the mention of Santana. She's still upset over the whole 'ripping pages from Quinn's diary and giving them to Rachel' thing. When Quinn first told me about it, I was confused about why she was mad. Now I realize that she's really awkward around Rachel, unless she's drunk, even when she is drunk she gets the weird feels that I get with Marley. Now that Marley and I might be sharing an apartment, I understand why she freaked.

"Well neither do I. Where would she even sleep? It's not like we have another bedroom! Kitty..." She pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Maybe if you and Rachel work out... Ya, know... You could... Um... Share a room." I say, awkwardly. I know that idea is crazy but Rachel and Quinn have loved each other for the last past 5 years. It's not that big of a deal. Then, she looks at me, somewhat horrified and I realize where that idea was going.

"Jesus Kitty I don't even know wha- what the hell just... Ugh no. We are not talking about that. Marley can live with us. Fine. Whatever. You can bunk with me. But I'm not sure how permanent this can be." Quinn says, flaring her arms everywhere in annoyance.

"I know... I just don't want her to be alone in that place with this Jake guy around. And, I mean, I would say she could live with Santana... But I don't want her to become…. corrupted." The thought of that freaks me out, think about it, Marley starting to make perverted jokes and drinking….. It just scares me. I like Marley; it's adorable how innocent she is. I look up at my cousin's face as it slowly changes from worried and confused to Quinn's 'I have a genius idea' look.

"I'm sure she would be fine... That's actually not a bad idea! I mean, Santana has been lonely since Brittany left for the year to go to college. She needs a friend…. besides us" I look up at her with an 'are you serious' face. She knows that face well and sadly, she knew how to change my mind. "Come on, Kat. That's actually a really good solution! Then Santana wouldn't be over here all the time! And she has an extra room." I just look at her until words come to my mind.

"I don't know... It sounds like a good idea but... Marley is all innocent and Santana is... 'Let's party, get drunk and make perverted jokes like there's no tomorrow' Santana."

"You're almost on the same level as Santana." My mouth drops and I just look at her in utter shock, I'm about to say something but Quinn beats me to it. "Let's just ask Santana if she's even ok with this. If it doesn't work out, Marley can live with us. Ok?" Quinn is like a freaking car salesman, she knows how to sell her stuff to people.

In response I just sigh and say "Yeah, I guess."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Quinn starts to say something, but then the door opens and Santana peeks her head through with a sad expression on it.

"Hey Q. I'm sorry about what happened. And I'm sorry I ran. I just really... Ship you and Rachel together. Especially when I'm drunk, I guess. I mean, look at you guys….you just work." She says as she steps fully into the room. Santana actually seems sincere, and that freaks me out a little. I look to my cousin to see her in the same state of disbelief.

"Well I- I'm glad you came back to apologize, Santana. And I know, somewhere in your twisted little heart, you felt like you were pushing me in the right direction. So, well, uh... Thanks?"

Santana's face splits into a grin. She walks over and plops down on the couch between Quinn and I.

"So how's it goin' with you and puppy eyes?" She asks, turning her to face me with an evil grin because she knew about me spending the night with Marley and in her twisted mind that meant….things happened.

"Oh actually, I do have something to talk to you about that concerns Marley." Santana's wicked grin widens but what I'm about to say has nothing to do with her twisted thoughts. "I was wondering, you know, since you've been all lonely-"

"Who says I'm lonely?" Santana interrupts, thrown off by the whole thing, she crosses her arms.

"Santana, you came back here to apologize rather than go back to your empty apartment. You're pretty freaking lonely." Quinn replies with a matter-of-fact look on her face. "Santana, you never apologize… ever." I see Santana's expression change from annoyed to sad for about two seconds but it snaps back to annoyed. She mumbles more to herself than anyone else. "Whatever".

"So, that being said, I have an idea that could benefit everybody!" I say, looking at Santana."I was thinking that, maybe, Marley could move in with you! I mean, safety in numbers, right?" I explain, losing confidence as my sentences evolve into pleadings. Santana looks to me, surprise written all over her face. I turn my head to face Quinn, asking for help telepathically. She pretends to be interested by something on the arm of the couch. I heave a sigh and stand up from my spot on the sofa.

"Ok, I really just don't want Marley to be alone! She broke up with her boyfriend, so he stopped by their place and trashed it last night. I'm scared for her. I would like for her to live with us, but we just don't have the space. Come on, Santana. Please? I need your help and you know how I hate to ask for help."

Santana's eyes are unreadable but she sighs and sits there for a few seconds, it feels like forever, then she finally speaks. "Fine, fine. Whatever. I mean, I'm really not lonely and I don't see how this benefits me, but I'll help you out. I got you, bro." She says with a wicked grin.

"Don't call me bro!" Then, I remember Marley's kitten, Rain. "Oh yeah, she has the cutest little kitten!" I say.

Santana's face morphs into horror as soon as I mention Rain. "A cat? No! No cats. They shed. And they piss in a freaking box! No cats! I hate cats, why would you even tell me that! "

"Marley has a kitten! It's the cutest thing! It has a rain mark on its back and its orange and…" I'm rambling on about how adorable the cat is and all I see is Santana's face changing from freaked out to terrified. "Come on, S. Please?"

Santana shakes her head and speaks. "Kitty, no. Marley living with me is ok. But I really can't say yes to the cat. I don't even know if my building is pet friendly." Santana says truthfully as she stands up to walk to the kitchen.

Marley loves that cat! who wouldn't? It's fuckin' adorable! I look to Quinn with pleading eyes.

"Can we keep the kitten here, Quinn? Pretty please with J Lo on top?" Quinn raises an eyebrow confusedly.

"Okay, I have three things to say to that:

One: why is J Lo on top?

Two: I am morally opposed to the J Lo.

Three: I'm fine with a cat. You just have to ask Rachel." She says, raising up her fingers as she goes along.

"Quinn you're aw-" I'm about to say awesome, but Santana interrupts again.

"How the hell can you be morally opposed to the J Lo? She is my home girl!" Santana says as she pokes her head out from behind the fridge. "Why don't you people have food?!"

I look back and forth from my cousin to my friend as she digs through the fridge. I sigh; I seriously need some new friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: irockaharmony has stopped watching tattoo shows (Best Ink with Pete Wentz) to edit not one but TWO chapters beacuse we love you that much! We are changing to past tense (sorry for all the tense changes but from now on it will only be past) So enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 15- Rachel:

I looked at my wristwatch and sighed, 4:30, time for me to go home…..and talk to Quinn. I had been trying to dodge her all day ever since the party. I would like to go out on a date with Quinn but I just need time to think about it.

I grabbed my clock card and clocked out of the daycare center that I had been at for the last passed 8 hours. I was just out the door when I heard my phone ring. I searched my purse for a minute until I found it. It was Kitty calling, which was odd because she never calls me but I picked it up anyway to make sure she didn't burn the apartment building down. "Hello, it's Rachel Berry." I said on impulse.

"Rachel! I have a serious question!" Kitty said, sounding like she had been dying to ask me all day. This worried me.

"Did you burn the apartment complex down?" Then Quinn came to mind. Wass she okay? Did she get hurt? Did something happen to her? I opened my mouth to say something but Kitty beat me to it.

"Can we keep Marley's kitten here because she's moving in with Santana?" Kitty talked so fast I could hardly understand what she was saying.

"Wait, You called me to see if we could keep Marley's cat because she's moving in with Santana? Why doesn't it just live with Santana and Marley?" I asked because it makes perfect sense for the cat to just live with its owner. Then it hit me, Kitty wanted the cat so Marley would come over more. I had to smile but then I heard Kitty ramble over the phone.

"It would but Santana doesn't like cats so…. I asked Quinn if it could live with us and she said to ask you." Kitty sighed over the phone, sounding desperate but Santana likes cats, she had one with Brittany. 'Why would Santana lie about not liking cats?' I thought as I dug through my bag to find my keys but I couldn't…. I must have left them on the desk.

"Oh geeze!"

"What? Can we keep it?" Kitty asked. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone; I will talk about it later. I turned back towards the building with my face still in my purse. I began to walk and I smacked right into somebody.

"My god!" I shouted and held my chest to slow my heart down. "You freaked me out!" I looked up to see Sam, a guy I work with, standing there with my keys in his hand.

"Sorry to scare you, but you kind of forgot your keys." He said as he dangled them in front of my face. I smiled and grabbed them from the air.

"Thank you! I was about to go and get them from the building." He smiled and nodded then simply walked away with his hands in his pockets. "Wait!" I called I had no idea what I was doing but I owed him… kind of. Ever since I started working at the daycare I saw that Sam would always walk home. I was not creeping on him or anything but he gets off at the same time I do so I just started to pick up on it. "Do you need a ride?" I waved the keys in the air for emphasis. He just turned back and walked towards my car and plopped in.

"Sure" he said, already in the car. I just shrugged and walked around to the driver's side and sat down quietly. I started the engine and slowly backed out of the parking lot and into New York traffic. It was quiet in the car most of the ride, then I realized I had no idea where he lived. I mentally smacked myself and looked at him. He was just spacing off, looking out the window. "Umm… I kind of forgot to ask where you live." he just smiled and said "I thought you knew." He said while winking. I scrunched up my face; the response caught me off guard.

"What do you mean I knew?" Then I heard my cell phone in my bag. I looked down and saw it was Kitty again, I quickly turned it off. "My roommate" I said not wanting to be rude. He just smiled and shook his head. There it was again, the silence. I decided to break it with something that was gnawing at me.

"So, you never answered my question, what do you mean I know where you live?" I asked as I hit the brakes softly in the stop- go traffic. He turned his head from the window and just looked at me for five seconds.

"You know forgetting your keys, smiling at me every time you see me at work and offering me a ride." He said, crossing his arms as he looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You like me." He said with pure confidence. I tried to hold in my laughter but I couldn't, I just exploded with laughs. His confidence turned into confusion. I slowly stopped the laughter after five minutes, wiping my eyes from the tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"I don't like you. I have a girlfriend." I slowly said, then my eyes widened. Did I just say that Quinn was my girlfriend? Wait…was she my girlfriend?

'Rachel stop confusing yourself' I thought as I looked at Sam's face. It was pale. His face was drained of all color. "Are you okay?" I said as the traffic slowly started up again.

"Yes it just I thought that you liked…boys. I thought you liked... me." He said, gesturing back and forth between me and him. I just looked at the road ahead of me and asked for the third time.

"Where do you live?" he just gave me a confused look like I should know.

"You seriously don't know?" he looked at me with his eyebrow arched.

"No, I don't know where you live, that would be strange and kind of stalkerish." He just sighed, sounding a little saddened by my response.

"I live a floor above you, I'm the guy who listens to Coldplay all the time and the blonde one punched me and you gave me brownies to feel better." He looked at me with a questioning glance, hoping I knew what he was talking about. I did, Kitty had just moved in and she wasn't a very happy person because of her recent breakup with Ryder. And Sam had been playing Yellow by Coldplay on a loop and Kitty wasn't a big fan. She kind of went crazy and punched him but I gave him brownies when he promised not to press charges. That thought made me smile.

"So you do remember. Is the blonde one your girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, Kitty is way too aggressive for me. I like her cousin Quinn." I said with a smile. Even the sound of that made me happy. My maybe girlfriend, Quinn. He just nodded and went back to his window. I can't stand silence. Even though we were only a block away it would take about 10 minutes to get to the building. "You know you should come over sometime but not today I have….things to do."

"Yea, that would be cool." He said as I grabbed my phone and shoved it in his face.

"I need your number; we have a lot of parties." I said with a smile. He took the phone and typed it in and handed it back to me.

"You know Kitty called you like four times, right?" I just sighed in repose and pulled into the parking garage of our apartment building. Sam hopped out, thanked me and disappeared somewhere. I just sat in my car for a few minutes thinking about mine and Quinn's relationship. I called her my girlfriend to Sam but we have never been on a date. At the party, I told Kurt I loved her. Quinn and I have some serious talking to do and its not going to get done with me just sitting here. So I popped opened the door and walked to the stairs.

I opened the door to the stairs and heard my phone ring. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"We can keep the damn cat but if it destroys anything its on your head." I said and clicked off before anything else was said. I put my phone away and walked up the stairs. I was trying to think about what to say to Quinn. It was just jumbled up in my head… Quinn makes me confused sometimes. There are those moments when we are more than roommates, even more than friends. That confused me.

I was at my door and I had no idea what I was going to say to Quinn. I put my key in the lock and opened the door to see Santana in the fridge, Marley and Kitty playing with the cat on the couch but no Quinn. Before I could ask my question, Santana answered it for me.

"She's in her room, don't ask, it's my Mexican third eye, don't question." Her head was still in the fridge so I rolled my eyes and walked to Quinn's room. I stood there for what seemed like forever, then I knocked. I'm pretty sure I would have peed my pants if I could when Quinn open the door.

"Hi, can I come in?" I asked. Why was I so nervous?! I was practically shaking; I needed to calm down. I did when Quinn took my hand and walked me into the room and shut the door.

Quinn walked over her stuff that was everywhere and sat on the bed next to me and took my hand. She started to talk in a really low voice, probably to make sure Santana and Kitty didn't hear. They were outside the door, we knew, but I didn't care. "Rachel, I need to tell you something about the note. It was private and was never supposed to be seen by anyone and Sant-"

"Quinn stop, my answer is yes." Quinn gave me a questioning look. "Quinn, I will go out with you." I clarified; she smiled beautifully and hugged me. Then we heard cheers outside Quinn's door, I rolled my eyes but Quinn got up and opened the door.

"Seriously you were eavesdropping?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip in annoyance.

"Of course we were." Santana said as she got up from the ground and brushed off the dust from her leggings. "You seriously need to sweep."

Quinn slammed the door and turned to give me another hug.

** A/N****: Sam has a purpose we swear! REVIEWS, we want more so**** KEEPING ON DONG IT!**


End file.
